


【智润智】湮灭

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【智润智】湮灭

Adieu au langage.  
再见了，语言。

他们心里默念着这句话，用日语、英文、法语、普通话、芬兰语、俄语、克丘亚语等等，甚至用文学作品中的自创语言把这句话讲了一遍，又或者并没有用任何一种语言来讲，只是一闪念。  
然后他们便拥抱在一起，成为了太阳、星河，以及宇宙和位面。

 

Episode 1 第一章

 

大野智从堆得层层叠叠的货架旁边走过，推车里放着他和松本润两个人所需要的日常用品和一些食物。  
他看也不看地从货架上拿下来物品，随手丢在车里。  
在短短的几分钟内，他已经往手推车里扔了两瓶消毒液、一个陶瓷的马克杯、一大包促销的卫生巾和一把香菜，大野皱了皱眉，又把香菜丢了出去，换成了一把西芹。  
大野又绕过几排架子，找到了想买的限量甜甜圈，他观察了一会儿包裹在铺满糖霜、巧克力脆片的甜甜圈外面的透明包装，有些不耐烦地把上面放着的一列五个全扫进了推车里。

他哼着不知名的曲调，排在一个老妇人身后。  
那个老太太像是有重度近视一样，眯着眼睛和收银员因为一个硬币吵了起来，年轻漂亮但没什么精神的收银员连连鞠躬，和她一遍又一遍地解释着，像是和一个刚刚牙牙学语的孩子解释宇宙起源一样，拿起结账小票要给老太太看。那个老太太伸出干枯又经脉纵横的手挥开了想递给她小票的收银员的手，气愤地骂了一句，拎起来自己的袋子蹒跚着脚步离开了。  
大野没说什么，他安静地把自己的推车往前挪了挪，安静地接受了收银员不好意思的抱歉笑容，安静地把车里的东西一件一件掏出来，安静地掏出卡结账。

结完账，大野打算安静地提着袋子离开，结果被收银员拦住了。  
那个看起来比大野小个几岁的女孩子有点不好意思地低声和他说：“那个……虽然很唐突，也很不好意思……”她指了一下大野提着的袋子，忐忑不安，“您是要给全部的家庭成员采购东西吗？”  
“嗯？只有两个人来着……”大野扬起眉毛，虽然有些不悦但还是很温和地看着她。  
“……那个……”收银员像是鼓起全部的勇气，凑近大野的耳边说，“您其实……没有必要买那么多润滑剂的……”  
大野愣了一下，他无奈地点了点头，耳朵“蹭”地一下就红了，他小声对收银员说了什么，她指了指大野袋子里的东西，狐疑地看着他。大野低声道谢，然后拎着一堆手提袋，低着头逃也似的离开了超市。

大野把洗衣液和几瓶日用品都拿错了，他拿了多种不一样牌子的润滑剂。

 

松本润穿着大野智买回来的围裙，站在燃气灶边上有些不耐烦地看着墙上的表。

大野已经出去有一上午了，他大清早兴冲冲地把松本弄醒，说今天想出门采购些东西，让自己等他买完回来做好吃的。  
松本等大野出门后在床上赖了一会儿，几乎快再次睡着的时候又被街道上吵闹的声音惊醒。他坐在床上揉了揉头发，起身站在床边，扒开一点窗帘看着外面到底发生了什么事情。  
几个穿着白色防护服的人拉着松本隔壁邻居家的男主人往外走，看起来像是要把对方拉到那辆通体黑色的车子上。那辆车的轮胎比普通车子要厚实得多，即使这样，轮胎深深的凹陷和微微有些裂缝的路面已经提示松本，这辆车可能自带着很厚的装甲。  
他目光有些冷，听着隔壁的女主人拽着那些像是不近人情的AI一样的家伙，喊着“不他没有”、“他做错了什么？他只是阅读障碍！”、“求求你们”……  
看到这里，松本轻轻地把窗帘拉了回去，他安静地走到卫生间，打开了花洒，一句话都不说地冲澡。

他是这周的第多少个了呢？  
松本闭着眼睛，感受热水从头顶冲下，细小的水柱顺着卷曲的发丝往下走，大脑飞快地转动着。

从前年开始，陆陆续续出现的阅读障碍患者被这一群人带走，没有理由，没有后续，带走的人再也没有回来。  
带着防弹防爆装甲的车子似乎说明了什么，这种阅读障碍不是凭空出现，也不是完全没有危险，他们像带走什么有危险性的动物一样地把患病的人不由分说地拉上车子，然后到一个没人知道的地方，不知道会做什么。

松本冲完澡，换了身衣服，原来挂满看起来很别致的衣服的柜子，现在只剩下一些宽松舒适的衣服，棉质的布料很贴身，也方便运动。他收拾好自己，做完早上该做的事情之后，给自己煮了杯咖啡，便坐在电视机前，打开了那隔贴在墙上的、和看起来虚假的媒体连接的那个薄薄的液晶板。  
[……如果您发现自己认不出平时可以认得的文字，请拨打下方电话，让专业的医疗团队给予您免费的帮助……]  
换台。  
[……又有一百三十七例相似的患者被发现，他们不知出于何种目的拒绝接受帮助……]  
换台。  
[……这是阴谋！！绝对是敌对国家投放了某种病毒！！……]  
换台。  
[……上帝的惩罚……]

松本停在这里看了一会儿，接着有点不耐烦了。他关上了电视机，窝在沙发上。松本随手拿起放在旁边的一本杂志，翻了翻，嘴角下撇地丢进了垃圾桶里。他看着天花板，已经是数不清多少次地试着回想整件事的始末。

 

两个月前的某一天，小说家松本润像往常一样起床，他给团成一团睡觉的大野智调高了空调的温度，然后眯着眼睛带着起床气地去洗漱，打算喝杯咖啡吃片吐司就回书房里完成下个月要交的连载最终回。  
松本喜欢过悠闲又自由的日子，虽然他也能接受按部就班地去完成自己的工作，早上八点出门挤公车，九点钟跌跌撞撞打卡，然后到下午五点打卡下班，和同事去哪个酒吧喝一杯再回家，但是相比起现在，可以享受早晨恋人的睡颜和亲自煮出来的咖啡，他还是愿意过这样的生活，做个小说家，写写稿子，恋人也是插画家，两个人的时间都很自由，这样就很好。  
他在心里又一次地赞美了自己的生活，然后坐在了电脑前。  
为了有更优质的体验，松本特地买了一个青轴的、打字机复古样式的键盘，他好看的指尖放上去的时候，大野曾经捧着脸说这个时候的松本就像是一个演奏着激烈乐章的钢琴师，在反映着金属光亮的键盘上敲击出清脆的独奏。  
然而当松本坐在一直以来都很舒服的椅子上时，他突然发现自己不知道键盘上的符号到底是什么意思了。  
他慌乱地打开电脑，期间差点把主机箱不小心拉到地上，还不小心把和大野买的一对的马克杯摔在了绒毛长长的地毯上。接着松本发现了一个非常不妙的事情。

他认不出文字了。

屏幕上文稿里那些大大小小的字符像是一堆乱码一样地排列在那里，松本一开始以为自己眼睛出问题了，他滴了眼药水，发现自己还是看不懂。他特地跑到大野的画室取回自己丢在那儿的烟草，抖着手用打火机点燃，抽了一口，觉得清醒了之后又到电脑前看了一眼。  
没有用，还是认不出来。  
松本也不是很慌张，他起身走向了书房里的书柜。那是个巨大的柜子，里面层层叠叠地放着小说、外国文学、画集和一大堆的漫画。他盯着书脊，一个个辨认它们是哪本书。  
不行，松本已经记住每一本书的位置了，这对他来说没什么测试的效果。  
他随手按照位置抽出来一本他记得昨天刚读过的《万火归一》，从书签开始往后翻了两页。  
没用。白色有纹理的纸张上的油墨勾画出来的字符像是某些读不懂的符号，平日里轻松的阅读现在甚至连一个标点符号都不认识了。

松本又打开了一本英文著作，更是确定了这个事实。  
因为早有准备，所以他只是平静地接受了。  
他患上了十年前逐渐开始几乎要蔓延到整个星球的阅读障碍。

 

松本躺在沙发上，翻了个身，零零散散地想了一些事情。

大野似乎一直没有患上这种疾病，他帮助当时已经没办法继续写作的松本完成了最后连载的稿件，途中和编辑、校对商讨的事情都是大野帮他做的。  
松本从那本出版物之后就封笔了，他对编辑和外界的说法是去寻找新的灵感，而真实情况只有他和大野两个人知道。  
大野给松本读字、认字，让他不会被拆穿真相，不会被那些穿着防护服的人们抓走。  
他们从一开始就在一起，现在更是没办法分离。

想到这里，松本抬眼看了看表，短针和长针形成了一个三十度，短针偏左。松本努力回忆了一下大野告诉他的分辨时间的方法，然后起身，穿上围裙，等着大野回来。  
可现在，短针和长针已经重叠在了一起，甚至长针已经划到了表盘的下面，大野都还没有回来。  
松本有些担心地在客厅里走来走去。

 

“我回来了！”  
大野的声音从门口传了过来，打断了松本像是失去了领航员的工蜂一样胡乱的转悠，他赶忙向门口快步走去，走到玄关处又猛地停下来，半是假装半是真实地生气说道：“怎么才回来！”  
“fufufu，结账的队伍前面有个老太太嘛，”大野把手里重重的东西放在地上，“可能我下午还得出去一下……”  
“为什么？”松本有点警惕地问。  
大野不好意思地挠了挠头：“超市里的东西不全，你需要的没有买齐。”  
“不着急啦……”松本低声补了一句，“安全就好……”  
大野突然笑了起来：“担心什么啦，我没有得病当然不会被抓走了。你怎么样？还是老样子吗？”  
松本收拾袋子里的东西的手一顿，声音平稳地说：“当然了，又不是一天两天了。”  
“也是。”  
“不过……”松本把一瓶上面贴了亮红色便签的东西放在了厨房的台面上，犹豫着说，“就在刚刚，我发现我已经认不出你T恤上到底是圆圈还是三角了。”

大野愣了一下，接着走到了松本身边，软软地抱住了他的腰。  
“……是我随手画的东西印成的T恤，”大野说，声音闷在松本的衣服里，“没什么形状。”  
“是吗？那你画得也是够抽象的。”  
“因为这样比较好卖嘛……”  
“是是是。”

大野T恤上印着的小狗，正冲着他们傻笑。

 

Section 2 第二小节

 

松本润从梦里惊醒，他睁着眼睛，大口大口地无声喘息着。晚上他们习惯性地把窗帘拉出一道缝隙，月光透过那里洒在大野紧闭着双眼的脸上，随着他缓缓又平均的呼吸声一起一伏，在黑暗中泛起波纹。松本盯着看了一会儿，平复了一下噩梦带来的那种冰冷和恐惧的心情。他感觉自己的后背已经被冷汗打湿了，黏黏的有些不太舒服。  
大野哼了一声，翻了个身，于是松本的手臂得到了释放，他安静地、不发出一丁点声音地挪动着身体，想下床喝点水，顺便换件睡衣。  
他刚一坐起来，大野就跟着睁开眼睛了。

“……做梦了？”  
大野伸手在松本的上衣里轻轻摸了一把，随即清醒过来，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛问。  
“嗯……”松本笑笑，“我去喝口水，再换件衣服。你继续睡吧。”  
大野跟着也坐起来，揉揉眼睛，模模糊糊地说：“我和你一起去，我也渴了。”说完，还清了清嗓子。  
松本只能由着他，明明是年下却还叮嘱他穿好拖鞋再走。  
大野貌似不经意其实真的很担心，他看了看松本苍白的脸色，还是忍不住问：“梦到什么了？这么可怕？”  
松本倒水的动作慢了一拍，差点把水洒到桌面上。  
“不想说就算了，”大野赶忙补上一句，“我只是……”

“我梦到所有的人都消失了，”松本平静地喝了一口水，低头看着大野，他的双眼在橙黄色的灯光下柔和但却闪烁着些许压抑不住的恐惧，“包括你和我。”  
“虽然消失了，但我们似乎还能交流，但，我碰不到你了。”  
松本喝了口水，回身强装笑意地对大野说：“你看，这个梦也不是多可怕。毕竟……”  
没等松本说完，大野就什么都没说地抱住了他。  
大野偏高的体温透过薄薄的睡衣传过来，让松本因为噩梦而有些冰冷的身体逐渐暖和了起来。  
“我在这儿。”大野只是简单地说了一句话，却让松本莫名地安心了下来。  
“嗯，”松本揉揉大野的头发，低头吻了一下他的头顶，“睡吧。”

 

其实大野从头到尾根本没有睡着。

他已经有将近一年没有好好睡过觉了，不管是和松本相拥入眠还是经过一些睡前运动后再入睡，大野都没办法睡着。  
大野试过一些办法，偷偷买过一些镇静安神的药物，但都没有任何作用。  
他只好在松本身边假装入睡，现在甚至可以欺骗自己：我睡着了，我什么都不知道。  
但是松本的一举一动，大野基本都清楚。

松本已经连续一个月不停地做噩梦了，和半年前的大野一样，梦到各种各样的场景，但梦的结果只有一个——消失。  
大野知道这些不是什么巧合，正如那突然席卷了几乎大半个世界的阅读障碍不是偶然也不是什么可以治愈的疾病一样，整个世界在悄然发生着什么事情，说不上好和坏，只是隐隐约约感觉到了颠覆和对未知的恐惧。  
尽管有些不好的预感，但大野心里都有一个绝对的目标：保护松本润。

 

大野智是松本润的隔壁，两家已经是很长年的邻居了，松本出生的时候大野才不到三岁，他躺在婴儿车里一脸懵懂地看着这个世界的时候，大野就经常跑到他的车边，想要和他挤在一起。松本一开始是拒绝的，但触碰到大野热烘烘的体温时候，他又本能地让开了一点地方。就因为这一让，大野把松本的婴儿车坐坏了。  
这件事被两家的大人反复地提起，少年时候的松本于是经常拿这个来要挟那个时候已经是留着黄色长发、在校内外有神奇绰号的大野陪着他写作业、瞎晃悠，大野也惯着他，不仅仅不生气，还给这个弟弟一样的存在买零食和冰激凌。  
他们平静的生活就这样持续了几年，直到九年前的一天，松本家和大野家不约而同地闯进来一批人。

松本和大野在外地读大学，虽然一个是艺大一个是普通大学，但离得不是很远，松本喜欢在没课的时候跑到艺大的画室找睡得迷迷糊糊的大野，两个人一起去艺大相对更丰盛的餐厅吃饭。  
那天他们像是往常一样，在朋友们“你们这样干脆在一起算了”的声音里旁若无人地吃着饭，远在千里之外隐瞒了他们将近一年阅读障碍症的父母家人，一个不剩地都被带走了。  
得到通知的时候，松本还在紧张地准备着专业课的考试，差点没接上大野打过来的电话。  
由于是政府部门的工作，因此大野和松本得到了一笔丰厚的赔偿，发言人几乎是胁迫着几近崩溃的松本和反而变得冷静的大野签下了同意缄默、同意带走患病的家人并且不能看望的合同。  
大野带着还没有消化事实的松本回了家，沉默地给他做了炒饭，沉默地陪在他身边，沉默地接受松本复杂的情绪宣泄。  
他们过了难捱的一个月，松本渐渐地接受了事情的发展，他有天起了个大早，和站在厨房里做着早饭的大野说：“炒饭吃腻了，我来吧。”  
大野吃惊地回头看着松本，突然某种压抑许久的情绪像是山洪一样俯冲下来，他的眼泪随着这种情绪的崩塌一起从脸上滑下。  
松本直接把大野捞进怀里，死死地抱住。  
然后他们接了第一个吻。

大野和松本把自己的房子分别卖掉，拿着钱回到了大学所在的城市。大野读完了他在艺大的最后半年，成功地凭借自己的才华开了毕业个展，几幅画被挑中，成了新锐画家。松本润也顺利地在三年之后毕业，不同的是他换过不少的工作，这些事累积起来让他沉淀过后出版了畅销的小说，如愿以偿地可以和大野一起待在家里。  
只是对政府的防备感和不信任感随着周遭发生的事情变得越来越重，他们小心翼翼地生活着，逐渐用才能和金钱堆砌出来一座防护的堡垒，像是等待着最后审判一样的平静。

大野很固执，熟悉他的人知道他不完全像是表现出来的那样随意、风轻云淡，涉及到某几个点的时候，他会变得和顽固的老头儿一样，完全无法撼动，沿着自己相信的道路一条路走到黑，走得决绝又果断。  
尤其是涉及到松本润的事情。

 

大野固执到可以隐瞒自己长达一年的阅读障碍，甚至还在松本患病之后教他如何正常生活。

 

“……这个用起来泡沫好奇怪……”  
松本拿起入浴剂，翻来覆去看了好几眼，还放到鼻子底下闻了闻。  
他一直用的那款入浴剂从得病开始之后，就再也闻不到了。经常这个月是樱花味道的，下个月是海盐味道，下下个月又变成了橘子的味道。  
不管变成什么，总归是正常的入浴剂。  
但是这次的有点不太一样，看起来不像是以前的质地，而且味道也怪怪的。

松本拿着那个看起来有些像入浴剂的东西，走到大野的画室门口，问：“智，这个是你买回来的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
大野只是抬头扫了一眼就点了点头，松本怀疑他根本没有认真看。  
“你确定这是入浴剂？不是别的什么？”松本顿了顿，“不是樟脑丸或者别的？”  
大野从画架后面探出头，一脸懵地看着松本手里的东西。  
他原本反射弧很长的脑子现在运转地飞快，大野在想那个到底是什么，怎么说才不会让松本起疑心。  
“嗯？”  
松本走近，站在大野对面，他扫了一眼大野的画，意外地看得懂，不过他什么都没说，只是温柔地注视着大野，等待着他的回答。  
“……松润怎么把樟脑球扔进浴室了，”大野只好顺着话往下说，因为他也不清楚松本手里拿了盒什么东西，“你闻不出来味道的吗……”  
松本看着大野心虚地说着话，他没有反驳，也没有怼回去，只是揉了揉大野的头发，告诉他记得过一会儿出来吃饭。

“智，”松本在关上画室的门之前，背对着大野说，“不用把自己逼得那么紧的。”  
“我已经不是那个时候的松本润了。”

 

大野目瞪口呆地看着松本关上门离开，他有些慌。

松本他……应该是知道了……  
大野颓丧地坐在椅子上，画笔上的油彩顺着用得有些呲出来的毛滴在颜料盘旁边，晕出来一大片像是牛奶咖啡一样的米褐色。  
他揉了揉脸，拿起画笔又在画布上添了几下。  
看起来没有任何规律和美感的线条，在大野心里勾勒出来一个词语。

湮灭。

 

Part 3 第三部分

大野智在松本的强烈要求下和他一起去了超市。

其实大野本来打算找个机会和松本承认自己隐瞒的原因，可实在是张不开口。  
而且在他心里，这个疾病算不上什么奇怪的事情。  
毕竟父母也是因为它才会被带走的。

大野刚发现自己认不出来任何文字的时候，是在拿到新来的经理人名片之后，被经理人一句话说中才明白过来的。  
那个时候他刚刚结束自己新一轮的个展，因为一些变动，原来帮他卖画、联系各方人士的经理人要递辞呈，大野才打算新找一个靠谱又不用自己管太多事情的经理人。  
松本给他推荐了一个大学时候的学长，头脑聪明，而且也有点老妈子性格，大野没怎么问就决定了。亲自见过本人之后大野也觉得对方做这种事情很合适，当场就打算把拟好的合同签掉。  
他潦草地把自己的印章戳在根本没怎么看过的合同上，收下经理人的名片，由衷地夸了一句新经理人的眼睛很好看，就被站在一旁的松本拖走了。  
“我还不知道他叫啥……”大野在车上委屈地说，“另外你什么时候这么小心眼了……”  
“那个前辈很早就想见你了，”松本有点咬牙切齿，“要不是最近着急有这么个人，而他正好空闲，我才不会……你不是拿了他的名片嘛，看看呗。”  
大野不情不愿地从衣兜里慢吞吞地掏出名片，看过去的一瞬间，他愣住了。  
以前虽然有不认识的汉字，但他总是按照自己认为的读音读，就算是错了，脑海中起码也会有个概念。  
而现在他大脑里什么都没有。  
名片上的文字就像是几个笔画扭曲的小型油墨印成的画一样难懂，甚至有些莫名其妙，如同另一个未知国度的语言，也像是别的什么神秘符号。  
那一瞬间，大野知道自己患上了和父母一样的疾病。  
松本有点奇怪，大野拿着名片的手竟然开始微微地颤抖，整个人的脸色煞白，呼吸也变得很急促。  
“……怎么了？”松本小心地问。  
大野反应过来，他看着松本投过来的关切的眼神，鬼使神差地说：“没事。”

这种疾病会随着日子一天天加重，一开始只是不认识文字的大野，变得连数字都不认识了。  
他眼中的世界变得越来越难懂，那些使用着这些文字和语言的人们在大野的认知里变得驽钝，他对世界的认知变得越来越与众不同，然而这些其实不影响大野的正常生活。  
他可以正常地呼吸、正常地饮食，还可以正常甚至更加出彩地作画。  
大野的画越来越随心所欲，然而只有他可以看懂，他其实是在画布上书写着文字，只有他可以读懂、写出的文字。  
只是那个时候对松本说的“没事”变成了需要努力维持着的谎言，尤其在松本也患病之后，大野为了让松本更安心，主动担当起了一些对现在连形状、具体事物的认知都不同的他来说很困难的事情。  
他只有努力记住这些符号表达的含义，死记硬背下来那些毫无意义的东西在常人眼中的“意义”。  
但是，这件事越来越艰难了。

 

在去往超市路上时候，松本时不时用眼角的余光看着坐在副驾驶位有些不安的大野，心里明镜似的。  
他早就知道大野患病的事情了。

从大野拿着樱井的名片有些茫然失措时候，松本就意识到了些什么，只不过既然大野不愿意说，他也就不问了。  
就这样过了这么长时间，久到他都快真的把大野当做一个普通的正常人了。  
毕竟自己的恋人从很久以前开始就很有自己的主意。

松本清楚地记得当二人的生活发生翻天覆地变化的时候，大野是多么的镇定、平静，以至于那段时间松本都怀疑这个人是不是人类，有没有人类普遍的感情。  
直到对方流下眼泪的时候，松本才从心里松了一口气，一直以来积累的点滴的情感也顺势爆发了出来。  
他从很小的时候就觉得大野很可爱，尽管周围的人都说大野学长看起来太冷，不像是什么很好说话的人，但从小和大野一起长大的松本知道，大野实际上只是懒得说话、怕直率的语言会伤害他人而已。

大野患病后似乎不怎么影响他的正常生活，毕竟其他的事情都是爱操心的松本给他做的，不管是和重要的人物交流还是阅读合约等问题，其实大野自己完全可以处理好，但松本就是不太放心。大野也乐得让他去做，省下时间来专注于自己的事情，还有给松本提供各种奇妙的灵感。  
松本小说里百分之八十都是大野随口的一句话衍生出来的故事，有的时候大野清晨迷迷糊糊时候问松本的问题特别可爱，比如“润，我好想变成树袋熊啊”、“润，冷，像在北欧的地底下一样”，松本这个时候会吐槽他一句，然后由此展开一个神奇的故事。  
而不管什么故事，都没有大野患病之后的画神奇。

松本注意到大野的画从极其细致和真实的物象变成了奇形怪状的符号和变形的象征性物体，就连颜色也变得放肆又大胆，像是在宣泄什么，也像是在透过画布和站在它之前的人沟通，说着“我在这里”“快发现我”。  
他有一次问大野：“你画的是什么，能告诉我吗？”  
缩在松本怀里的大野愣愣地看了一会儿自己的画布，摇摇头：“我也不知道那是什么。”  
“那你画出这些的时候，在想什么呢？”松本努力地引导着大野。  
大野这个时候通常都会笑一笑，然后抬起头亲吻着松本的下巴，用几乎染了蜜糖的声音说着：“想着你。”

松本经常发现大野会半夜不睡觉，拖着印满吻痕的身体坐在画室、或者坐在阳台，手里通常都拿着一根烟和一罐啤酒，看着夜晚的星空或者盯着自己的画，发呆，持续地发呆。  
他在半夜醒来的时候，发现旁边早就已经冷了下来，空无一人。  
松本发现大野那样子的时候，只是默默地回去，躺下。他知道如果自己叫住大野，问他发生了什么，大野也不会说的，只会找理由搪塞过去，然后再也不半夜起床，享受一个人的平静和压力。

在松本患病后，大野强硬撑起来的日常生活，让松本觉得对方真的太过男子力，也太过固执了。  
他知道大野本来也不认识那些稀奇古怪的招牌和奇异的文字，但看大野那么兴致勃勃地承担下来各种日常事务，努力让自己不会陷入过去的崩溃中，松本突然不忍心了。  
松本明白如果这个时候说什么，大野很可能因为自责等等复杂的感情，走进一个自我厌恶的死角，像是那个时候那样，燃尽自己的生命力和活力，成为一具只会强撑着生活的行尸走肉。

那么就这样下去吧，等到时机成熟再说。  
松本就是这么想的。

 

然而现在已经是那个时候了。  
松本和大野不约而同地想着。  
在过停车场的标杆时候，大野习惯性抢先拿自己也不清楚是多少面值的硬币，投进了机器。  
“你知道那是多少日元的吗？”  
下车的松本故意问了一句。  
“ 不知道啊，”大野回答，狡黠地看着松本，眼尾翘起一个狡猾又可爱的弧度，“你不是一直都知道我不知道吗？”  
松本反而愣住了，他看着先走进超市里的大野，摇摇头笑笑，耸耸肩也跟着走了进去。

只要他开心就好。

 

松本和大野一起在货架里探索着，一边猜着货架上标签的意思，一边互相开着玩笑。

就在这个时候，收银台附近突然响起一阵的尖叫。  
松本拉着有些好奇的大野走到了离收银台不远的货架附近，谨慎地探头看着情况。  
那里亮起了一道光，如同神话里讲的黎明女神忒弥斯手中握着的灯火一般明亮刺眼。那道闪光的轮廓看起来似乎是一个燃烧着的男人，热气和冷气交织着通过空气传递了过来，那些明亮的光芒四散下去，甚至有些小光点散落在躲在货架后面观察事态情况的松本和大野身边。  
男人身边的人四散逃离着，有些人只是呆呆地站在附近，沐浴在男人发射出来的光芒中，茫然地看着对方。

“请周围的人立即让开，我们是来自帝国科研中心的工作人员！”  
超市外面响起一阵巨大的喇叭声，松本和大野的脸色变了变，他们往超市的深处走了走，同样地，有些人也和他们一样，听到“帝国科研中心”几个字就条件反射地开始有所动作。  
而站在男人身边的人们仿佛对此充耳不闻，他们感觉上像是被那道光芒迷住了，男的、女的，年轻的、年老的，大概有十几个人站在不停燃烧、不停尖叫着的男人身边，脸上带着欣赏和憧憬的神色。  
那种迷恋感，如同看到了上帝一般。  
男人的轮廓在那道光芒中不断地变换着，随着尖叫和奇异的冷热交替，然而他却像被黏在原地一样，没什么挣扎的动作，更加奇怪的是变换的那些形状、符号，甚至文字，松本和大野二人都能看得懂。

“……这是……进化？”  
大野喃喃地问。  
“……可能是。”  
松本冷静地回答。

男人变化着的轮廓，不断地在进化和退化之间进进退退，动物、昆虫、植物、细胞，文字、艺术，甚至一连串的数学物理公式图表，他的知识似乎在随着变化而呈现出来。  
“……好神奇……”  
他们二人和其他一同看着的人不约而同地说着。

 

超市外面闯进来一大批人，他们穿着厚厚的防护服，进来的瞬间，像是启动了一个活动的开关一样，站在男人附近的人们突然大梦初醒一样，一齐扭头看着那些闯入者。  
穿着防护服的人们只露出一双戴着放风眼罩的眼镜，他们手里拿着一个奇形怪状的仪器，齐刷刷地站在原地，形成了一道墙壁，而那个看起来和吸尘器没什么两样的仪器，正对着这些人。

“……躲在货架后面的人们，”一个声音响起，透过喇叭放出来，含着一些电流声，听起来有些可怖，“数到一就趴下！”  
松本和大野面面相觑，他们互相递了一个眼色，往超市的后门挪动着。  
“三！”  
他们尽量不引人注意，通过货架的遮挡，逐渐地摸到了后门的门把手。  
“二！”  
有人注意到松本和大野的动作，也反应过来，跟着他们往那里走。  
大野有力的手握住把手，使劲转动着。  
“一！”

就在那一瞬间，一阵强大的热流从白色的人墙那里席卷而来，超市里的货架就像是遇到核爆一般地飞起，那个燃烧着的男人身上的光芒被那阵未知的冲击波吹散了，他身边的人离防护服人墙太近了，肉体被突然袭来的热流冲击得连渣都不剩。  
那些听从指挥留在超市里趴下的人们，承受不住那阵强大热流的辐射，纷纷受到了不同程度的烧伤。  
而松本和大野，这个时候正在街道上狂奔着，想找到自己的车子，赶快开回家里。

 

车载广播报道着这一事件，似乎有随时随地跟着这个队伍的官方记者在做实时报道。

[……目前进入彻底戒严排查状态，请市民们积极配合……]  
[……通过采访专业人士，目前患病的人们会发生自燃现象，请依旧没有寻求官方帮助的人们，积极联系我们，以免伤害到无辜的群众……]

“你相信他们吗？”  
松本问。  
“不，”大野冷冷地说，“从九年前开始，就不相信了。”  
“我也是。”松本说，“那我们怎么办？就这样躲着吗？”  
“我们？”大野看着松本，伸手抓住了他紧握着方向盘的手，“你知道了吧，我的事情。”  
“早就知道了，”松本空出一只手，反握住大野微微颤抖着的、骨节分明的手，“我在等你亲口告诉我。”  
“……不生我气？”  
松本叹了口气，无奈地说：“你这样，怎么让我生的起来气呢。”  
大野拉过来松本的手，轻轻吻了一下。  
那个吻像是有细小的电流通过一样，使松本心里一阵暖暖的、细微的爱意流过。

“我们一定没事的。”  
松本说。  
“有事也没关系，”大野懒懒地靠在副驾驶位上，漫不经心地说，“你在我身边就够了。”  
“真帅气啊……什么时候学会说这么帅气的话了？”  
“和你学的啊。”  
“我？？”  
“对啊。”  
“不是吧，我从没这么说过啊。”  
“气势啦气势……”  
“喂……”

 

Stanza 4 第四段落

 

  
“智？智！”  
松本从浴室出来，身上的水雾还没有散去，他只围着腰间的浴巾，什么都没穿。  
他穿着拖鞋，水珠从头发上滴下，落在地上，发出一声轻轻的“啪”的响声。  
松本听到那滴水珠的声音，很清晰，清晰得不正常，但他没去理会，径直地跑到了书房。大野正光着脚窝在书房的转椅上，抬头看着书架上一摞摞厚厚的、看不懂的书籍，若有所思。  
“想什么呢？”松本把椅子转向他的方向，双手支撑住椅子的扶手，把大野禁锢在椅子上，垂下眼问。  
大野一时间不知道该看哪里，他躲闪着眼神，小声说：“我觉得……如果大家都不认识文字的话，那些知识和文学作品就变得没有任何意义了，那到时候该怎么办……”  
松本愣了一下，他伸手把大野的下巴扳过来，让他看着自己的眼睛。  
大野的眼睛天生眼尾下垂，经常有种委屈和可怜的感觉，尤其眼睛经常湿润着，像是哭过一样的令人怜爱。而实际上，那可能是老天赐予大野的一个保护机制，让他披上那层无害又懒散的外衣，掩饰本身肉食又敏锐到极点的内心。  
“你说的，不就是我的职业吗，”松本轻轻啄了一下大野依旧保持着湿润的唇，“那些作品，其实本身也没什么意思……”  
“谁说的？”大野作势要起身，结果反而离半裸着的松本更近了，“谁敢说我家松润的作品没意思？”  
松本顺势就和大野挤在了一张椅子上，身体上自带的热度和皮肤的触感让大野瞬间有些心猿意马。  
“我说的啊，”松本顺手打开桌上的一本书，那本是他的作品，尽管松本现在已经看不懂上面的文字，“你看，完全就是一些无意义的符号堆砌起来的东西，虚构的总归是虚构的，某种程度上，由文字和图像构筑成的文化和知识也都有可能是虚构的。”  
大野安静地听着，手开始抚上松本光滑又结实的腰线。  
松本轻笑了一声，接着说：“文化和历史是通过文字记载下来的，而对文字的理解又不一样，同样一句话，用日语说出来是这个意思，用英文说出来意义就发生了细小的差别，而日语里表达方式不同，含义也不一样。”  
大野的手渐渐不规矩了起来，他蜷起手指，经脉和血管都可以看到的漂亮手指弯成了一个曲度，他用这个关节部位轻轻按着松本的腰际和腹部，逐渐变得往下，直到他腰上挂着的岌岌可危的浴巾边缘。  
松本按住了大野不规矩的手，眼含笑意地看着注意力早已分散的大野。  
“你明白我刚才说的话的意思吗？”  
大野看着松本的眼睛，他觉得那双眼睛是整个世界上最能吸引人的，光投过去，看起来像是两块晶莹的琥珀，而眼睛周围，天哪，哪个男人的下睫毛会这么的修长又分明。他每次看到松本的眼睛，都觉得自己的欲望和灵魂都跟着被吸收了过去。  
他皱起脸，装模作样地想了一会儿，坏笑着开口：“既然那些都没意义，那我和你呢？”  
松本吻上了大野的唇，双手圈住了他的肩膀。  
他们接了一个漫长的吻，长到已经忘记了时间和空间的存在，只能感觉到对方的呼吸和心跳。  
在他们分开的同一时间，松本腰际的浴巾滑落到了地上。

 

在超市里工作的人越来越少了，不是因为患病被抓去的，就是因为患病而无法给正常人结账的，各地的一些仓库和便利店开始用一些小玩意儿来做钞票的替代品，但渐渐随着疾病的蔓延而失灵。  
越来越多的人走上了街头，茫然地环顾这个由熟悉变为陌生的世界，然后自燃。  
穿白色防护服的人们也变得少了许多，他们以肉眼可见的速度在急剧减少，今天拿着仪器上街巡视的有十个人，明天可能就会变成八个。  
互联网络、纸媒、书店、电视节目等都渐渐地销声匿迹，取而代之的是随意化了的电台。有的人家里有一些无线电机器，他们这个时候都把那台笨重又古老的机器从仓库的深处翻了出来，擦拭掉上面盖着的一层厚厚的灰尘，从老一辈人结了茧子的手里接过，努力从回忆和失败中学习使用方法，然后向天空发射出去信号。

大野盘腿坐在地上，手里鼓捣着那个看起来有些老式的收音机。  
那是松本上次外出的时候从另一个黑市贩子手里用一盒烟换的，他们觉得这东西还不如一盒烟有价值。  
松本的手不像大野那样灵巧，他经常会因为过于的纠结细节和完美而失败，松本也没那么大的耐心去做精细的东西，他通常做一半就会不耐烦，虽然会好好地完成，但那个过程不是很愉快。  
但他喜欢看大野做精细的活儿。

自从动荡开始之后，一切的文化都在以一个极快的速度消逝，对松本来说，好处就是可以一直无所事事地看着大野。  
大野用一根细小的改锥旋开那个不管怎么擦拭看起来都灰扑扑的收音机后盖，一个电路板露了出来，他盯着那个电路板若有所思地看了一会儿，便开始用那个细细的和针尖一样的东西开始挑主板接口附近的线圈。大野轻轻调整旋钮，长长的手指谨小慎微地扭着。  
“怎么说……”松本看着大野的手指，听到那些悉悉索索的细小声音和电流的滋滋作响，顺口说，“你这样真色情。”  
“哈？”大野抬头看着松本，“什么？”  
“没什么。”松本意识到自己说出了什么不得了的话，赶快掩饰了一下。  
“……我好像知道这个东西怎么能修好……等我一分钟……”  
大野说着，额头上出了一层因为兴奋而渗出的汗水。  
“我印象里你好像没接触过这种东西吧……”  
松本话音刚落，就听见收音机那里发出了一声电流“滋啦”的响动，接着那个小小的不起眼的玩意儿开始大吵大闹：“……万能的天主！！！请聆听我们的请求！！！……”  
大野和松本一起愣了一下，松本一边捂着耳朵一边喊“让它安静点”，大野手忙脚乱地扭了旁边的一个旋钮，声音一下变小了。  
他们俩惊恐地瞪着对方，然后爆发了这段时间以来最由衷的大笑。

松本笑了一会儿，然后突然凝视着大野：“你真的是个天才。”  
大野也停下了笑声，他困惑地眨了眨眼，说：“……我，我不知道……我好像突然就知道了应该怎么修理它……”  
一阵沉默。  
只有收音机的声音在小声地响着，隐藏在无线电波的另一端的男人正声嘶力竭地朝着不存在的上帝呼喊，救救我们，救救文化，救救人类。而降低的音量让这份求救变得滑稽和无力，变得微不足道。  
“我经常听到各种细小的声音，”松本打破了他们之间的沉默，“我听到水滴和风声，听到管道里的水流，”他蹲了下来，看着盘腿坐着的大野，“听到你的心跳，你的血液流动，甚至……”松本有些悲伤地摸了摸大野的头发，“你的思想。”  
大野轻轻抓住松本的手，把它挪到了自己的脸上，他将自己的眼神诚实地投射到松本的脸上。  
“你能听到我在想什么吗？”他问。  
松本看着大野，抿了抿唇，笑的很羞涩，像是一个刚刚陷入热恋的高中生。

 

大野最近经常在画室里闷头待上一天，然后兴奋地拿着厚厚一摞的画纸跑去找每天把玩那个收音机的松本。  
松本发现自己的听力，或者说感应能力越来越强了，他甚至可以通过无线电听到另一边操纵着，或者说话的人到底在做什么、想什么，他经常会花时间专注地听一会儿，然后到大野的画室里和他啰啰嗦嗦地讲每个人的故事。  
拿着画笔的大野，一边听他的故事，一边在纸上随心所欲地涂抹着。

他已经认不出任何有形的东西了，大野眼里的世界除了松本润是清清楚楚、连脸上细小的绒毛和角膜上无规律的花纹都看得一清二楚以外，其他的都是一些流动着的、无形的物体，就连画笔也已经变得缥缈了起来，成了一条细长的雾状。  
相比起大野，松本的情况还好些，他还是可以知道那里是床，那种触感是水，而那个唯一认识又清晰的存在是大野智。

 

松本最近觉得通过大野的画能够看到很多东西，一开始是一些单个的词语，到后来他透过画纸看到了自己和大野讲的一个个完整的故事。大野似乎可以仅仅通过一张画来完整地叙述一个人的人生，而这幅画从“正常人”的眼里看去，完全就是抽象又难以观赏的乱涂和扭曲的形状，甚至有些只是几个墨点。

“……你好厉害……”  
松本坐在画室里看着一个个完整又流动着的别人的人生，由衷地对大野说。  
“不不不，我觉得润更厉害，”大野真诚地看着松本，完全看不出是敷衍或者是别的什么，“能看到别人的整个人生，像是亲自经历过一样。”  
松本犹豫了一下，还是决定诚实地说出来：“其实我也看到了你的……不过我不是故意的……”  
大野愣了一下，反而好奇地和松本坐在一起，他紧紧靠着松本，问：“看到了什么？”  
“……我看到了未来……”松本说，双手攥成了拳头，他像是在忍耐着什么，但又不忍心说，“我看到了你消失……”

“无数个可能性？”  
“无数个可能性。”松本紧紧攥着的拳头被大野轻轻抓在手里，他深吸一口气，继续说着，“无数个可能性里，你都会消失。”  
大野反而笑了：“一样的。”  
“诶？”  
“我想我们可能会一起消失。”  
大野亲吻了一下松本的额头，笑着说。

 

时间变得漫长，一年分成十二个月，一个月分成三十天，一天分成二十四小时，一小时分成六十分钟，一分钟分成六十秒。  
在这一秒钟里，他们又可以把时间继续细化，分为毫秒、微秒，甚至纳米级，这些细小又密集的单位里，松本和大野安静地享受着两个人存在的无限中。  
他们已经不用再进食，也不用排泄，只是安静地收获越来越少的信息，然后等待着命中注定的一天。

然而这一天到来之前，有一个人先来了。

“……有人要来。”  
大野突然抬头，他的身上开始泛着一些微弱的暖色光点，在抬头的一瞬间，那些光点闪烁了起来，又缓缓落下，如同圣诞节橱窗里甜甜圈上的糖霜一样。  
“要来了呢，他们。”  
松本站了起来，他伸出手把大野从一起坐着的沙发上拉起来，问：“可以吗？”  
“像你想的那样做吧。”  
大野说。

他们把大门敞开，等待着那个人的到来。街上已经没有了人烟，破败的房屋和招牌在风中摇摇欲坠，雨水从天空落下，这场雨已经下了整整一个月，但道路上却仍然没有一点积水。  
“看看来的人，我们能不能看得出长相吧。”  
“嗯。”

 

来的人没有穿任何防护服，只是一身白色的医用大褂，带着一副方形的眼镜，表情冷冷的，径直走进了松本和大野房子的客厅。  
他的身后跟着一群身穿防护服、武装到牙齿的工作人员，虽然是意料中的，但真的看到的时候，松本和大野两个还是震惊了一下的，现在没有患病的人类还有这么多啊。

来人也很直接：“我是来找你们的。”  
“我们知道。”松本说。  
大野见到那人的时候愣了一下，他皱着眉头，问：“……nino？”  
松本有点震惊地看了一眼大野，大野听到了松本心里的疑问，小声回答：“我大学的别系学弟。”  
被大野称作nino的人听到这个名字，眼皮跳了一下，他推了推眼镜，用没有起伏的声音说：“我以为你认不出了，大野学长。”他看着松本，双手抱着自己的手臂，继续说，“初次见面，我是二宫和也。曾经是。”

二宫一个命令让其他的人等在外面，只留下他和松本、大野三人在房子里站着。  
大野试探着问：“曾经是……？”  
“我湮灭过，”二宫看着大野，依旧是冰冷的表情和眼神，连语气都一样，“实验室里第一个湮灭的人就是我，那之前我让手下的学生把湮灭后的能量体和记忆体储存起来，然后植入在最新的机械仿生人身上。”他的眼神突然变得探究了起来，“我的样貌也发生了很多变化，不过大叔你竟然一眼就能认出来我……”  
二宫的话没有说完，他停了下来，又恢复了那个如机械一般冰冷的腔调：“我们关注你们两个很长时间了，进化得如此完全却又湮灭得这么迟，很值得继续观察。”他大步走到了画室门口，苍白的手握住了门把手，“听说大野先生画了许多的画，我们只请求把你的画作带回去研究，仅此而已。”  
松本像是早就知道二宫会这么说一样，他和大野在微小的时间里交换了一个征求意见的眼神，然后走过去，握住了二宫无机质一样冰冷的手。  
“我们同意，”他紧紧抓住，不让二宫打开门，“不过我们请求见自己的父母亲一面。”

二宫的瞳孔微微张大，他困惑地想了想，然后点了点头。  
“很简单的要求，可以。”  
得到肯定回复的松本马上便放开了二宫的手，还体贴地为他推开了门。  
“没有锁，”站在一边的大野说，“请进。”

他沉默地看了一眼走过去和大野站在一起的松本，轻声叹了口气，便走进了画室。

 

Symphony 5 第五交响乐

 

  
松本润沉默地坐在送他们回家的车上，看着窗外已经萧条的城市。或许不应该再叫“城市”了，那片人造的废墟已经消逝在逐渐湮灭、融合的洪流中，成为了一个文明的疤痕。  
他呆呆地盯着窗户，脑海中纷乱的声音突然像被什么隔断了一样。松本扭头看了一眼刚刚靠在他肩膀上的大野智，伸手环抱住了他。

 

“这个世界的突变开始于文字的消亡，文字从记忆中消失，紧跟着消失的是语言。”

他们回去的路上是由防护服的人亲自开车的，在路上，他们一直回想起刚才亲自载二人去往研究所，路上给保持安静的二人解释着来龙去脉的二宫说过的话。  
那些话和他们见到的景象，足以让他们感到一阵的恐惧和无措。

“我们这些已经湮灭的、湮灭之前的人，说的语言已经不仅仅是语言了，而是重新组织起来的东西，”二宫用手机放了一段音频，是一连串的低频响声，尽管很低，但两人都可以听到，而且他们发现自己听懂了那段音频的意思，“‘风暴就要来了，它将席卷整个星球’。这是我们好不容易录下来的第一批湮灭的人类，最后发出来的声音。在那之后他们就无声交流了，用储存能量的超低频波段。”  
“你们的父母也是第一批湮灭的人，这批人有的发病早有的发病晚……或许不应该用‘发病’这个词，”二宫顿了顿，“……有的‘进化’早有的‘进化’晚，但几乎是一周之内全部湮灭。”  
“在超市里你们看到的那个燃烧的男人，那种有机物内部的能量大肆释放，也就是湮灭。”  
“只不过你们没有看到后来就被那群笨蛋消灭了，哦，那些防护服的人是机械仿生人，没有别的意识。咳咳言归正传，能量在释放后会聚合，形成一个类似黑洞的漩涡，而这个漩涡在不断地收集和分享信息以及知识，像是一个个网络节点。这种纯能量的东西，我们把第一批和第二批研究对象都收集了起来。”  
“也就是你们的父母，也都在。”

他们见到的那个禁锢在厚厚的特质材料中的能量体，发着温和的光芒，细小的微粒在那个狭小的空间里聚合又散开。在靠近的一瞬间，大野和松本感觉到了一阵强烈的、夹杂着混乱的信息流的波长强迫性地涌入脑海。  
这一切来得过于强烈，使得他们开始眩晕，二宫见状，动手开启了不透明材质的遮挡，他们这才觉得好多了。

“语言的不同，思维方式也不一样，而他们不需要语言，因此思考和接受信息的维度更高。能量体的世界里，不存在时间，时间这个概念在单一语言的元素里是线性的，而细微到能量和量子领域，时间就不是那样的了。时间不同，信息的流向也不同。”  
“你们还没有到那个时候，不知道为什么会速度这么慢，不过大野先生，你的画里的语言体系正是你在过渡期时候下意识所创造出来的，这也是我们需要你的画的原因。”  
“刚刚能量体应该早就觉查出来你们的所在了，相信你们的父母会很快出现的，习惯这个信息，你们以后能够明白很多东西。”

“这一切为什么突然开始？”  
大野忍不住问。  
二宫看了大野一眼，笑得神秘：“你们自己以后就知道了。”

 

不透明的屏障再次开启，不同的是里面似乎站了四个“人”，全是由黄金色的粒子构成的，只能看到大概的轮廓，看不清面容。那些粒子发着光，在不断地像是流沙一样聚合又散开，那四个人影也在不停地流动和变化。  
松本呆立在原地，而大野已经走上前，伸手摸上了那层透明的墙壁。

“我的孩子。”  
他们大脑里突然响起了一个声音，一个隐藏在记忆深处从来不敢回想的声音。  
“妈妈……？”  
“长大了呢……”  
“……爸爸？”

没有声音通过空气和耳鼓膜的振动，直接有一个对话一样的概念出现在大野和松本的脑海中，似乎那几团人形的光晕在直接通他们讲话一样。

“过得好吗？”  
“开心吗？”  
“你们之间已经建立了牢不可破的联系啊……”  
“我们都知道哦，你们的所有事情。”  
“你们终究会到这里来的……”  
“来吧，和我们一起……”

大野眼神飘忽，他身上的细微光点愈发地明亮，他的手逐渐地伸了出来，穿透了那个屏障。  
松本突然反应了过来，他想把大野拉回去，可他伸出的手竟然穿透了大野的身体。  
空气中的一切都变得不安定，身边的物体开始扭曲、变形，那些仪器上的指针和数值在不停地跳动和鸣叫，分离然后聚合，最后形成一个完全不知道是什么的物体。  
就在这个时候，圆形的屏障中的能量体突然开始波动，四个人形瞬间散开，形成了一个漩涡。  
研究室开始震动，站在一旁的二宫艰难地把屏障的开关拨到最大，大野像是触电一样骤然惊醒，赶忙把手缩了回去。

一切又回归了平静，只是那些变形的物体没办法再次解构和重组，只能依然这样奇形怪状地留下那个样子，证明刚才的异象真的发生过。  
二宫的身体有些不稳，他扶住控制屏障开关的控制杆，咬着牙对他们两人说：“就让那些家伙送你们回去吧……”  
“你没事吧？？”  
大野有点担心。  
“没事……这个仿生人身体也快到极限了……”二宫看着他们，“共享的知识和信息，有些可能是假的，要注意……辨认……”

 

松本润把睡着的大野叫醒，从那辆严严实实不透光的车子上下来，径直回了家。

大野沉默地走了两步，想对松本说什么，结果被他打断了：“我知道你要说什么。”  
“？”大野有些懵。  
“现在已经晚了……”松本环顾了一下他和大野房子的周围，冲大野招了招手，“你过来看。”  
大野凑近，看到种植在房子周围的灌木和花丛里，许多曾经见过的昆虫已然变了模样，那些简单的花卉和植物也变了样子，扭曲着，像是被什么力量暴力地拆分然后打乱分子顺序组合在一起。  
“这些都开始变化了……”  
大野喃喃地说。  
“嗯。”  
松本担心地看着大野，他知道大野现在的情绪不是很好，但他没有什么方法来安慰他。  
“我们也快变成那样了吧，能，能量体什么的。”大野故意轻轻咬了一个螺丝，然后冲松本微笑。  
“没关系的，润。”

 

从那之后，他们的生活就有些紧迫感在了。  
而一切都在加速地改变着。

 

除了文字，方向和时间的概念在松本和大野心中变得没有概念，他们可以在一个角落里一动不动地待上一天，却认为只是经过了短短的一秒。  
线性的时间变成了点状，首先发现这个巨变的是对这些很迟钝的大野。  
他早上醒来的时候，象征性地看了一眼窗外的太阳，那个时候是中午时分，太阳火辣辣地闪耀在头顶，松本依旧睡在他身边，半搂着大野的腰，身上有些红红紫紫的情事痕迹。  
大野轻手轻脚地从床上下来，走进了画室，继续画他脑海中的景象。  
夜幕降临，大野起身打算上床睡觉，可松本完全和昨天一样，穿着一件宽松的睡袍，斜躺在床上，手里拿着一副大野的画，他说了和昨天晚上做之前一模一样的话：“我发现你把我们的故事画出来了。”  
大野愣了一下，他狐疑地看了眼松本，问：“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
松本也愣住了：“……现在没办法看日期……”  
“……你昨天也说过一模一样的话，穿着一模一样的衣服，”大野想了想，继续说，“你……可能会主动吻我吧？”  
松本脸有些红，但疑惑大于害羞，他眨着好看的眼睛，想了想说：“……你的时间线……可能乱了。”  
“诶？”  
“你可能看到了未来的景象，认为那是已经过去的事实，”松本继续说，“毕竟如果当时间不是线性，那任意地延伸和改变也就成了可能。”  
大野沉默了一会儿，似乎在理解松本说的意思。  
“嘛，也可能是我想错了……”松本见大野开始思考，赶忙有些慌地补上一句，却被突然扑上来的大野吓到了。  
“……你接下来可能会发生很不得了的事情，”大野眯着眼睛，狡猾地说着，“做好准备。”  
松本被大野这句压低声音的话和充满挑逗和欲望的眼神激得也跟着有点兴奋，他放低了本来就很柔软的腰，伸手随意又性感地搂住了慢慢附上来的大野。  
“……我好像……能感觉到你……”松本低声说，在大野轻咬他喉结的一瞬间轻轻闷哼了一声。  
“感觉到什么，嗯？”大野本来就黏糊糊的声音更加地粘稠，字音几乎很难听出来，而松本则奇迹般地知道他的意思，曲起腿轻轻用膝盖蹭了蹭大野早已鼓起的下身。  
“这个，我能感觉到……在脑子里……”  
“我知道，”大野轻啄了一下松本的嘴唇，“昨天你也是这么说的。”

 

“不是昨天，是现在。”

 

Rest Symbols 6 第六休止符

大野智经常分辨不出是梦境还是现实。

他经常会突然发现自己身处过去，站在陌生却又熟悉的街道上，听到路过的人对穿着打扮完全不同的自己做出各种各样的评论。  
“那个人好奇怪……”  
“该不会是从什么地方跑出来的吧……”  
“离他远一点比较好……”

许许多多的声音飘进大野的脑海，他习惯性地去找松本，却发现熟悉的那个人变矮、变小，正用疑惑的眼神看着他。  
“这个人是谁？”  
“为什么长得那么像智？”  
“远房亲戚？不，没听说过啊。”  
每到这个时候，大野总会低着头快步逃开。

他知道自己又一次地闯入了别的时间线里。  
随着次数越来越多，大野没有那么慌张，反而会悠闲地晃悠，和人搭话，聊一些无关紧要的事情。  
比如未来和过去，比如身边的人。  
但出于谨慎，大野从来都不会透露过多的信息，也不会特地去找松本，尽管他总是一开始就知道这个时间点的松本在哪里。  
大野知道，如果贸然去见松本，那么肯定会发生一些事情，不管是对话还是什么，都会影响到后来的时间。  
虽然在他的维度，时间不再是简单的线性，但是在“目前”的维度里，对他们来说，时间都是一往无前、无法回头的。

 

松本润也渐渐地发现自己和大野有着类似的能力，只不过对他来说，就像是去到了另一个地方游玩、通过一些现象看到了未来的自己而已，并没有那么的身临其境，不管是感受也好、对话也好，都详细的令人困惑。  
他只是能够看到，仅此而已。  
而那无数个未来和过去，都和大野有关。

大野和自己如同命运双生一样的过去，以及那注定的未来，都在松本的眼前一点一点地展现，又一层一层地消失，留下一道印记。  
松本和大野说起这件事的时候，大野像是早就知道他会讲这些故事一样，补充着更多的细节和松本没有注意到或者关注的没有那么多的地方。  
他也如同突然获得了什么一样，变得和大野一样的手巧，虽然有些不熟练，但也可以把那些故事用一张看起来抽象的涂鸦来表达出来。

 

“共享……吧。”大野说，“像是nino说过的那样。”  
“你是指知识和信息的共享吗？”松本问。  
“嗯，”大野伸手把松本额头垂下来的头发拨到他的耳后，“其实还有更多……”  
“比如这个？”松本嬉笑着磨蹭了一下下面接触的地方，大野轻声呻吟了一下。  
大野不服气地瞪着压在自己身上的松本，掐了他的腰一下：“对啊。”

不需要进食、不需要买卖、不需要娱乐，留给松本和大野大把大把的时间，被他们拿去享受二人之间的乐趣。  
那些痛苦的回忆和晦暗的未来似乎没有能太过影响他们，反而使得他们变得更加亲密、难舍难分。  
过去忙碌或害羞的感情，在共通融合的思考和情感中变得可笑，没有语言，一些东西变得更加直白。  
比如欲望。  
比如爱意。

 

语言往往是意识的载体，但说出的话究竟是不是忠实地代表了这个人对世界的认知？人们对于自己的语言能否有更加深刻的理解？它们真的能传递这个人真实的思考和感情？  
答案似乎在大野和松本仿佛时间静止一样的生活里渐渐地浮现了。

松本拉着大野，他突发奇想地想要四处逛逛。  
毕竟没有什么再腻在这里的必要了，房间已经被铺得满满的画纸和画布占据，再待下去只会不停地重复那个房间的故事而已。  
大野没什么意见，他站在房子门口，眼里看到的都是另外一个诡丽又奇妙的世界。

 

废墟在他眼里充满了信息和回忆，以及之前曾经有过的所有的感情和思想，这些玄妙的东西就像是一个个飞舞的萤火虫一样，带着光芒和火焰，跳动着、飞翔着，闯入大野的视线和脑海。  
松本则能够看到这些的构成，从水泥混凝土看到一块土地、一处矿藏，以及制作它的人们。

荒凉又奇妙。  
世界像是只剩下他们两个人，在荒芜的城市中探险，寻找着一个个奇奇怪怪又神秘的故事。

“啊。”  
大野突然停了下来，他拉了一下松本的衣角。  
“……你也感觉到了吗？”松本摸了摸大野的脸。  
“原来不只是剩下我们啊……”  
大野的语气里充满了遗憾。  
“干嘛？你想只剩下咱俩做什么？”松本笑着拍了一下大野的头。  
“做想做的事咯。”  
大野狡猾地眨眨眼，拉住了松本的手。

 

幸存下来的人似乎通过那个巨大的能量体联系到了他们，同一时间，大野和松本感觉到了一阵头皮发麻。

“……？？？太好了我们又找到了两个！！！”  
“诶，好像感觉不到他们是哪里的人……”  
“我也，感觉不到他们的信息……”  
“是真实存在的吗？”

松本和大野面面相觑，他们能感觉到那些声音来源于四面八方，有些甚至是很远很远、少有人烟的地方传来的，这些声音在他们脑海里都能够清楚地明白，但不知道是哪里的语言。  
哦，语言已经消失了。  
那这些是什么？  
松本想了一下，他和那个研究所的巨大的能量体建立了共享连接，过了一小会儿，松本和大野就都明白是怎么回事了。  
能量。

 

湮灭的过程其实就是摆脱物质实体的限制，变成纯能量，而在那之前，最先消失的是文字和语言这种最为束缚物质结构认识的所在。  
而当一切都消失殆尽之后，实体化作的能量会探寻身边的世界，会发出信息和收集反馈回来。  
那么闯入松本和大野脑海中的一切就是能量了。

“他们，应该离湮灭很快了。”  
大野说，声音有点小。  
“是。”  
松本的手紧紧地和大野握在一起。

 

松本拉着大野，在各种奇形怪状的废墟中行走着。  
他们时不时停下来，检视一番，然后继续漫无目的地行走着。

松本的身体也开始有细小的光芒发散出来，他还觉得自己的身体越来越轻，感知越来越敏锐。  
而大野还是老样子，他沉默地下意识关照着松本，不让他担心，也不想让他感到难过。大野把自己的恐惧和迷茫隐藏了起来，他不知道这一切从何开始，就已经知道了结局。

那些来自世界各地的声音一个接着一个地消失，松本和大野终于也停下了行走的脚步，他们像是闯入了一个安静又神秘的空间一样，沉默着，倾听着，却什么都听不到了。

 

“……到时候了吗？”  
松本问。  
“不知道，其他人可能都已经消失了。”  
大野回答道，他的身体有些发冷，不知为何他突然感觉一阵阵刺骨又无法抗拒的冷。  
“……好冷……”  
他声音模糊地说着，脱口而出的不知道是何种语言，松本却能听得一清二楚。  
松本担心地搂住他，问：“要不要回去？”  
大野抬起眼，他的瞳色变深了，所有的物体在他眼里都在发光，包括松本。他勉强地眯着眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“就在这里吧，可能这就是最后了。”  
大野轻声说。  
松本眨了眨眼，不知为何他没有那么悲伤，反而冷静地判断了一些周遭的环境，半扶半抱地把大野送到了一个没有风、没有刺眼光照的废墟角落。  
“走吧，我和你一起。”  
松本轻轻吻了吻大野的头顶，柔声说。

 

他们坐下来的那个角落在废除之前是一座教堂，塔顶尖尖的十字架现在一半被掩埋在尘土里，另一半露出来，在一地琉璃玻璃的彩色碎片里沉默地耸立着，投下了黑色的、倒置的阴影。  
大野的身体和那天他们在超市见到的那个男人一样，缓慢地透出了光亮，不过松本离得更近，他能清晰地看到这个过程。

从骨头开始的光芒，先是透过身体，在皮肤上留下了脏器、肌肉和血管的阴影，接着脏器相继开始发出裂变一样的光，血管也变得透明，可以看到液体通过心脏泵压一股一股地流动。  
松本安静地看着这一切，他紧紧地抓着大野的手，想从他身上分担一些什么。

“不疼的。”大野笑笑，伸出快要消失的手指，抚上了松本的头发，“还很温暖。”  
松本把大野的手指抓住，送到嘴角边，轻轻地吻着。  
“我会陪你的。我也觉得有些冷。”  
松本温和地说。  
大野笑笑，伸出手臂，作势要抱住他。  
松本则没有那么做，他把大野往前抱了抱，靠在墙上，然后把大野圈在了怀里。  
“我看不见你。”  
大野有些抗拒，但松本很强势地用手臂锁住了他。  
“一会儿就能看到了。”  
他安慰着，身体逐渐也开始分崩离析。

 

“能量体的话……松润的脸……”  
大野不舍地说。  
“你还是不肯接受这个事实吗？我以为你早就知道了。”松本语气愉快。  
“这是最难过的事情了……”  
大野叹息着。

他们的话还没说完，世界归于静止，休止符就此画下。

 

Chord 7 第七和弦

 

松本润猛地睁开眼睛，或许那已经不是眼睛了，不过不重要，重要的是他“睁开眼睛”的这个动作以及他看到的东西，如果那叫“看到”的话。  
他看到大野智了。

 

那里是哪里？方向感已经变得不再重要，空间和时间的界限也变得模糊，似乎身边的一切都是瞬间，那个瞬间又在别的角度看去，既是永恒。  
大野智惊奇地发现自己没有被卷入那个破碎的漩涡中，他能感觉到自己的身体，感觉到自己身边涌动着的如同流水一般的物质。  
他不知道自己这种状态存在了多长时间，也不清楚周围都是什么。他下意识地想伸手去触碰那些物质，但大野伸出来的，已经不是简单的“手”，而是充满光芒、乱码的一团看起来像是“手”的东西。  
我……到底是什么？  
大野没有觉得惶恐，他只是自然而然地接受了这个现实，然后去思考这到底是怎么回事。

思考？  
思考是什么？  
物质的躯体消失，那么物质性的大脑也不会存在，那么现在的思维到底是从何而来？

 

“……智？”  
大野一愣，中断了飞速的思考。他缓慢地抬起头，四处寻找着这个声音的来源。  
声音很熟悉……  
“……智？听见了吗？”

大野拼命地想发出一些声音，却不得要领。四周突然多了各种各样的声音，男女老少，甚至有些是非人类、非生物的声音。  
“智。”  
“智？”  
“智……”  
“satoshi……”  
“さとし……”  
四下的声音层层叠叠，越堆越响，大野终于坚持不住了，他喊了一句什么，四下突然安静了。

“……智！”  
只有那个大野熟悉的声音在呼唤，而且更加的亲近、更加……大野无法形容，那个呼唤声让他有了一种从来没有过的、无法形容的感觉。  
好像有带有一颗中子星一样密度的光芒，从大野的脚底径直穿透他整个“躯体”，到达头顶，那种全身被照耀和贯穿的奇妙感觉，是大野在这里从有意识开始就没有体验过的。

……我在这里！  
大野又喊了一声，不知道为什么要这样喊出来，似乎有另一个他想要穿透这层能量的护盾，到达宇宙的另一端，去那个声音的源头。  
声音越来越近，大野感觉那个声音就在自己身边。他看看身边有什么，但视线所能到的地方只有黑暗和……光芒？  
那是一种什么颜色的光芒？大野无法找到一个词来形容，看似冷冷的色系却意外地让人觉得柔和，更是觉得温暖。  
“睁开眼睛，智。”  
那个声音说，大野困惑地摇摇头。  
不，我睁着呢。  
“你没有，这样睁开。”  
大野感觉自己的眼睑有一阵柔和又火热的感觉，接着，他睁开了眼睛。

如果那还是眼睛的话。

 

“……润？”  
大野在见到那个光源、音源的一瞬间，突然什么都想起来了。

松本还是那么好看，似乎这一切没有对他造成丝毫的影响，富有棱角却笑起来温和的脸，以及极其性感的嘴唇上充满诱惑力的痣，最重要的是，他的眼睛，那双令大野智完全无法抗拒的眼睛，现在正在周围的光点和射线的映照中闪闪发光。  
大野伸出手，他惊奇地发现自己的手和过去一样，大、骨感，又充满魅力。大野想拥抱松本，手臂却有些不听使唤。

“你现在刚刚能用能量构筑身体，还是慢慢习惯就好。”松本笑着说，欣喜地看着大野。  
“这到底是……？”大野问，“我们不是变成能量体汇入了世界中……吗？”  
“我过来的时候，稍微发现了一些东西，”松本拉住大野的手，“具体的，你自己去看，好不好？”  
“可……”  
“别担心，”松本温柔地说，“过去是你陪着我，现在换我陪你吧。”

 

进化的方向是什么样的呢？只是优胜劣汰这么简单吗？

大野被松本拉着，逐渐地找回了一些什么。他目睹了星系的膨胀、生命的伊始和终结，他看到在麦哲伦星系里星云的毁灭和新的星星升起，听到了双子星一起旋转发出的嗡鸣，与高级生命进行交谈，和编码遨游在知识、数据和信息的海洋。  
似乎在冥冥之中有什么促使他们这样，促使着人类发生与目前步调不同、加快了无数倍的进化。世界和宇宙的变量被什么触碰，一切都加快，一切都在宇宙计量中一瞬完成。  
也许是他们现在的形态，可以使得他们迈向宇宙深处，迈向那个所谓的终极，甚至可以修改某一部分的规则。

没有生老病死，不会犯错，不会有逻辑上失误的完美的实体。  
本不应该有记忆和情感，这些在“完美实体”的概念中完全是数据的冗余和变量变动的动态分子，好比一个完美的程序中出现了动态变量，绝对安全变成了相对，任何人都可以书写自己的记忆、表达自己的情感，这些分子本不应该出现在大野和松本的当前形态中。  
他们应该像是其他地球上超前进化的人类一样，成为宇宙中绝对的能量，绝对的一个“生命形态”，绝对的不可动摇。可以分散，可以变化，但最终都是能量的一部分，在诸多的变化中固守着自己的一个点，哪怕是相逆的算法和相逆的能量形式，最终也将回到原点。

有什么在控制着一切。

大野突然停下了超光速漫游的脚步，松本见状，也从几千万光年外返了回来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们……是不是可以去维度的交界处看看？”  
大野犹豫着说。  
松本有点吃惊，他问：“有什么想法吗？”  
“我不知道……我觉得有什么东西在控制着一切，不是神，也不是自己。”大野说，“我不知道我们为什么会变成这样，为什么宇……宇宙会是这样。”  
“也许别的维度会有所不同……是这样吗？”松本若有所思。  
“嘛，只是我自己的想法啦，不一定对……”  
“就这么决定吧，”松本一锤定音，他环抱住大野，轻声说，“反正我们也没什么事干。”

“也许别的维度，有什么人正在书写这一切，让这一切在‘这个’维度中发生。”  
“或许吧，不过直到最后，这个书写故事的人，还是让你我相遇了。”  
“舍不得分开呢，”大野说，“那个人也一定很喜欢我们吧，大概。”  
“是呢。”松本说道。

 

见到他、她或者它的时候，要说什么好呢？  
为什么让这一切发生？  
为什么要使人类湮灭？  
还是最重要的……  
谢谢你最后依旧没有让我们分开？  
他们都不太清楚，总之先找到了维度的交界。

“那么，一起走吧。”

“嗯。”

 

Harmonics 8 第八泛音

到处都是人。  
熙熙攘攘的巨蛋里，各个年龄层和性别的人们手里拿着在门口排队买到的商品和自制的扇子，兴奋地和舞台上的人一起唱着、流着泪，欢呼声和尖叫声似乎可以把这个建筑物的屋顶掀翻。  
松本润和大野智站在移动舞台上，唱着那首被饭戏称为“长末之歌”的曲子，一边搂在一起互相微笑。  
突然，像是有什么东西击中他们一样，一阵温暖又难以言喻的感觉涌上了他们的心头，松本忍不住搂紧了怀里年长的那个人，生怕他消失一样。而大野也跟着抬起头看了一眼松本，紧接着轻吻了松本的脸。  
饭们的尖叫瞬间变大，而此时此刻的二人似乎听见了别的什么声音。

一曲唱罢，到后台换衣服的时候，松本把大野的手腕拉住了。  
在一个staff和成员无暇关注的小角落里，灯光完全投不过去，也不知为何，松本拉住大野，在那里接吻。  
身上和汗水和由于激动带来的热度感染了二人，他们呼出来的气息仿佛带有一种潮湿又充满珍惜的欲求一样，缠绕又紧密，无法分离。  
本来互相暗恋了很长时间的他们，在那一瞬如同相爱和交往了很长时间一样旁若无人地亲吻。

 

“这个位面的我们是这样的啊……”  
“是啊，看着好着急。”  
两个影子若隐若现，只有他们才能看到的对方脸上挂着狡黠的笑容。  
“所以我们这样帮忙，不算是违规吧？”大野问。  
松本摆了摆并不存在的手，和大野交换了一个眼神：“不会，规则是我们定的。”  
“我们既是这个维度的规则制定者，”松本犹豫了一下，“起码那个造物者是这么决定的。”  
“那最后要怎么结束呢？”大野故意问。  
松本笑了，他温柔地抱着大野，说：“去下一个维度玩吧？”  
“好啊。”大野笑道。

一瞬间的能量体消失在了位面的交界处。  
下一个故事又要缓慢地开启了。

 

——End


End file.
